poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KingdomHearts123X789/Sora's Adventures of Sailor Moon S The Movie: Heart In Ice
Plot An extraterrestrial entity named Princess Snow Kaguya arrives on Earth in an attempt to freeze it, but a fragment of her comet has been lost and she is unable to proceed without it. She has her henchwomen, the Snow Dancers, search for the missing fragment. In Tokyo, a young astronomer named Kakeru Ōzora finds the fragment and keeps it in his observatory to study it further. Meanwhile, the Sailor Scouts, Sora, Sonic The Hedgehog, Tails, Knuckles, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric and Team Natsu are enjoying a day in the Juban Shopping District. Luna falls ill and decides to go back to Usagi's house. Along the way, she collapses while crossing the road, and is almost hit by a car, but is rescued and nursed to health by Kakeru. Luna then develops strong romantic feelings for him, even kissing him on the cheek in his sleep, leaving Artemis devastated. Luna herself ends up with unrequited love because it is revealed that Kakeru himself has a girlfriend, an astronaut named Himeko Nayotake, and more importantly, because Luna is a cat. The two are devastated because Himeko is oblivious to Kakeru's belief of Princess Kaguya's existence. Later, after finding herself unable to reconcile her differences with Kakeru, Himeko leaves on a space mission. The fragment of the comet attaches itself to his life force, and begins slowly stealing his life-force energy, causing him to become very ill. Kaguya later steals the shard, but because it is linked to his life-force, he is brought even closer to death when Kaguya throws the shard into the ocean and creates an enormous ice crystal that will continue to draw away Kakeru's life force energy completely. She and her Snow Dancers then begin freezing the entire Earth. The Sailor Scouts attempt to stop her, but every time they kill the Snow Dancers, Kaguya keeps reviving them using the crystal. Just before Kaguya could kill the soldiers, Usagi tries to stop her and uses the Purity Calice to transform into Super Sailor Moon. She uses her Rainbow Moon Heart Ache attack but is easily overpowered by Kaguya's strength and power. Determined to protect the Earth, Usagi prepares to activate the Legendary Silver Crystal's immense energy and power. The eight Sailor Scouts, along with Rini combine their powers and abilities all at once to activate the Legendary Silver Crystal and powering up Sora's Keyblade, and it hits Kaguya head-on. The Silver Crystal's power and The Keyblade also destroys Kaguya's Snow Dancers, the ice crystal in the ocean, as well as her comet. With peace once again returned to the Earth, Serena wishes for Luna to become Princess Kaguya. Concerned about Himeko's safety, Kakeru wanders in the snowstorm and is saved by Luna at the exact point Kakeru saved her, transformed into a beautiful human woman. She takes him near the moon, where Himeko, on her space mission, witnesses the phenomenon and realizes that Princess Kaguya is real. Luna tells him that he needs to start focusing on his relationship with Himeko, and the two kiss. After returning to the Earth, Kakeru takes up Luna's advice and meets Himeko at the airport, where the two reconcile. Artemis meets up with Luna and the cats reconcile. Category:Blog posts